


Old Habits 27.5: Namesake

by clickclickBANG



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Happy Sex, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, this NEVER stops being embarrassing jfc, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickclickBANG/pseuds/clickclickBANG
Summary: In the aftermath of discussing what they mean to each other, and their futures together, Gabriel and Jack get a moment of...much needed "fun" together.





	Old Habits 27.5: Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with Old Habits this far! I'm so grateful you guys are still around and getting a kick out of everything that's been going on. 
> 
> I wasn't lying when I said this was the ultimate Reaper76 slow burn, but now, 27 chapters in, we've finally reached a scene I think many people have been waiting for.
> 
> It's uh
> 
> Long.
> 
> (this really never stops being embarrassing omg)

**Segador y Soldado: Namesake**

 

“...That’s all I’m asking for, Gabi,” Jack smiles and Gabriel gives him a skeptical look, saying gruffly, “Funny, I thought there was a conversation about getting married in there or something.”

“Well, that too,” Jack says, before smirking, “You get the biggest paycheck on this team.”

“...Never took you to be a gold-digger,” Gabriel mutters sourly, and Jack just laughs sweet and low, “Nah, I just have the highest-quality tastes: I only date kings and secret supra-national military task force commanders.”

“...When did you date a king?” Gabriel says dryly, “And where is he so I can brag about how much better I am than him?”

“...Jesus _Christ_ , you need to be _stopped_ ,” Jack replies as Gabriel gives him the _smuggest_ grin Jack has ever seen on him, taunting, “So stop me, Jack.”

“Trust me, I have a few ideas on how to get you to settle down,” Jack mutters gruffly, leaning in to kiss him.  Gabriel’s smile is bright - it tastes just as warm and sweet, strong and soft, gentle and playful as Jack has ever wanted it to be, and when Gabriel kisses back, they melt together, into the weightless, airy atmosphere of the room.  When they break apart, Gabriel tilts that self-satisfied smirk slightly, saying:

“...Well, you are gonna put a ball and chain on me.”

“...I was thinking more like handcuffs but if you wanna go big then I’m game,” Jack chuckles darkly, before kissing Gabriel again -

Gabriel’s fingers dig into Jack’s back, pulling him down -

Jack follows him down into the undercurrent of pillows and blankets and hard carpeted floors.

\---

They land with a slow, soft thump against pillows and blankets and hard carpeted floors, but all they can feel is each other - each kiss churns from light and airy, peppered with smiles and humor, into something slower, stronger, liquid low groans and melting mumbles.  Jack’s fingers cup at Gabriel’s jaw, pulling him in in in, closer closer closer - he’s never close enough, he hasn’t been close enough for the last three days, Jack won’t let him go this time, not until Gabriel has worked himself back into Jack, deep inside and through him -

Not until Jack can feel him in every movement, every moment

Not until Gabriel has crossed that line from “close enough” into “one and the same” with him again.

Jack moans and sighs slightly against Gabriel’s lips: they’re warm shifting into fusion heat, soft smoking into stronger steam, playful nibbling into devilish needy, nipping at Jack’s own.  Jack shudders a little at the feeling of Gabriel’s teeth pulling lightly at him, his fingers scratching and tugging at Gabriel’s beard, feeling his desperation grow and grow and grow -

Gabriel smirks softly as Jack murmurs with low, roiling heat, “Gabriel, _más, Gabi_ \- don’t let go of me -”

“Funny,” Gabriel mutters back against Jack’s lips, relishing how Jack greedily accepts each kiss, how he pulls and pushes back all at once, how good the gentle but hasty scratches through his beard feel.  The commander grins lazily as he slips away slightly, “How am I gonna touch you if you handcuff me -”

“Don’t tempt me, Reyes,” Jack warns, rolling his hips slightly, which gets Gabriel to flinch and shiver as Jack’s stiffening cock - contained only in thin, worn fatigues - rubs against Gabriel’s own.  Jack smirks his usual roguish, crooked smile, teasing lightly but with a hint of a darker, more thunderous growl in the undercurrent, “I have half a mind to tie you up and ride you for the rest of the day.”

“You act like I would say no to that,” Gabriel chuckles back, his fingers slipping down slightly to grip with increasing, flared hunger at Jack’s hips, at the hem of his shirt, stretched tight and unbearably thin over his partner’s broad torso.  Jack shifts back as Gabriel’s hands slide under the fabric, touching, rubbing, scratching at soft skin and hard muscles, getting the blonde to grunt and huff as Gabriel laughs a little lower, a little darker, “You act like we haven’t done that before either.”

“Not in a good long while,” Jack groans as one of Gabriel’s hands traces over his abs lightly, hiking the hem of his shirt higher, higher, as the other hand slips lower on Jack’s back, towards the lining of his fatigues.  Gabriel grins again at how Jack’s body seems to shift between rippling tension and sweet relief at his every touch, how Jack’s body seems to start moving a little on its own, how Jack is already starting to lose himself just at the mere feeling of Gabriel’s hands on him.

“Kinda difficult to do when there are still killer robots we have to fight,” Gabriel murmurs coyly as Jack grinds his hips again, and god, _god_ , those fatigues are probably half a size too small for him, they’re perfectly fitted against his thighs, showing that clear, cut outline of Jack’s hardening cock.  Gabriel bites at his lower lip, enjoying the sight of Jack starting to fall to pieces just by being near him.

“And you always end up undoing the ties halfway through,” Gabriel half-mutters, half-grins, half-chuckles, and Jack, struggling not to get lost in the feeling of Gabriel’s hands heating his skin, struggling to maintain some semblance of composure, struggling to forget the brightly-colored shadows that have plagued his dreams the last three days -

Jack glances down at Gabriel and shivers slightly: shivers at how those light-dark eyes, deep and rich and regal, flaked with red and gold and amber, hewn in the airy-dense atmosphere of the room, rake over him - shivers at how perfect Gabriel looks, thick muscles and wide shoulders barely contained in that cheap cotton t-shirt, Jack’s own dog tags hanging loosely around his neck, settling slightly sideways in the crux of a collarbone and -

Jack shivers at the feeling of Gabriel’s cock swelling beneath him, at how Gabriel is just as eager and just as desperate for him as he is for Gabriel.

Just the sight of Gabriel alone stirs his need -

“What can I say?” Jack manages to get out with a sly smile, his own hands drifting down to the edge of Gabriel’s shirt and tugging it up to admire that gilded, rich-toned skin and strong, solid muscles.  Jack bites at his lower lip, blue eyes truly starting to cloud over with unrepentant want, and Gabriel feels a jolt of his own desire rise and fall in his groin, right behind his cock, at the hazy look of lust and delight on Jack’s face -

“I always end up wanting your scratches on me,” Jack grins that dark, liquid lightning smirk and Gabriel -

“Good,” Gabriel grunts fiercely, both hands now pulling at Jack’s shirt, and the commander growls slightly, “Because they’re gonna be all over you today.  Shirt off now.”

“Yes, sir, Commander Reyes,” Jack chuckles, helping Gabriel pull the cloth up and over his head, and before the fabric is even fully over his face, Jack feels Gabriel’s fingers - both hands, both _wonderful_ , urgent, needy hands - drag down his back and the soldier groans loudly as he tugs the shirt off his arms, relishing at how Gabriel, after years and years of this, has perfected how hard and gentle his actions should be -

At how perfectly he rakes his fingernails down Jack’s back and Jack -

Jack moans, grinding into Gabriel’s hips below him, grinding onto that thick cock, feeling his want want want build and roil and froth in his own, “Ah, _yes_ , Gabriel, more, _more_ \- I want you to fuck me so hard -”

“That’s it, Jack,” Gabriel grins broadly, his smile is bright and brilliant, but his gaze has turned heavy with deep, smoky heat, and he digs his fingernails into Jack’s lower back, gripping hard at his hipbones as his partner starts to roll harder.  Gabriel practically demands, “Show me how bad you want it.”

“It’s been one of the worst weeks of our lives, Gabe,” Jack half-groans, half-teases, even as his body betrays him and he continues to grind down on Gabriel’s hard cock, lifting Gabriel’s shirt higher to press his hands onto his broad chest.  He leans forward to slot Gabriel’s dick against his own, shifts more to his knees to rub them together.  Gabriel gives him that perfect, smug smirk - the one that makes Jack melt a little - fully knowing that Jack is struggling to keep himself together even as the soldier adds in a slow rumbling roil, “I’m not sure if I can take you drawing this out more.”

“We’ve only been at this for like five minutes, Juan,” Gabriel chuckles, sliding his hands up Jack’s back as Jack moves closer, digging in his fingernails in between Jack’s shoulder blades and the blonde grumbles with hazy, wanton contentment.  Gabriel flashes a vivid, vibrant grin as he teases Jack, saying coyly, “You really want me that badly?”

“No.”

Gabriel scowls with slight confusion before Jack tilts his face towards him, almost directly over Gabriel’s, and smiling with a smoky-sweet, ocean sunrise smile, blue eyes fogged and yet watery-clear in the morning atmosphere.  And as Jack smiles, he murmurs, strong and soft, playful and gentle:

“I love you that badly.”

Gabriel thinks he temporarily stops breathing.  

Jack steadies his grinding down to a miserably-sweet, wonderfully-slow rocking, leaning in closer to press his whispers right against Gabriel’s lips, muttering with that low, rumbling summer storm voice, in words that are everything Gabriel has ever wanted to hear:

“Your hands and your dog tags are the only things I ever want on me.”

Jack kisses Gabriel.

The kiss is deep, heavy with want and need, but light with a love as dense and timeless as thunderclouds, as sea-storm sunshine, crackling plasma lightning and gilded sunstar fusion.  Jack loves how Gabriel almost doesn’t even react, how - even after years and years and years - Jack can still shock him into stunned silence simply by saying his honest, heartfelt feelings, and before Gabriel can even truly breathe, Jack pulls back again, grinning mischievously, water reflecting light as he states cockily:

“And someday, your ring too.”

Suddenly, Gabriel scowls darkly, but Jack smirks -

Because the smokiness of Gabriel’s gaze has kindled into a fully-blazing _fire_ , a look that sends spikes and peaks of pleasure straight to Jack’s cock and -

Gabriel’s right hand dives into Jack’s hair, scratching and scraping at his scalp as he gently but forcefully pulls Jack’s head back towards his, and the two of them melt back into fierce, furious, flaring kisses, gasping breaths and shuddering sighs.  Jack groans as Gabriel tugs at his hair, almost clawing at his skin, biting lightly at his bottom lip as Gabriel grumbles, “Fucking _hell_ , Jack - I’ve missed you -”

“I thought you said it’s only been like five minutes, Gabe - _ah_ ,” Jack starts to tease him back, taunting whispers murmured coyly against Gabriel’s mouth until Gabriel shifts his left hand, moving to the bulge of Jack’s cock, pressed tight against his fatigues, and Jack shivers as Gabriel’s fingers trace and rub against that thick outline.  Gabriel smirks as Jack’s body gives a full, rolling sigh and he grinds into Gabriel’s left palm.  The commander tilts his head, kissing and sucking and biting at the crook of Jack’s jaw, murmuring dryly against Jack’s stubbled jawline, “Wanna see you come undone again and again and again -”

Gabriel gives one last, long tug to Jack’s hair, pulling his head slightly to dip his own head against Jack’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there as Jack gasps, “Oh, _Gabriel_ , please, Gabriel -”

“Wanna hear you scream my name over and over while you wear it,” Gabriel grunts, moving his right hand to join the left, undoing the belt buckle and button on Jack’s pants, sliding the zipper down and letting his fingers dive at Jack’s boxer briefs, rubbing and stroking at Jack’s dick through the cotton cloth, and _holy fuck_ -

“Holy shit, Jack,” Gabriel says, gawking a little as his left thumb rubs over the head of Jack’s cock, feeling the slight stickiness there, the velvet heat soaking through the cotton as Jack dips his head against Gabriel’s left shoulder, whispering words dense with soft desperation, “I told you I wouldn’t be able to take much, Gabi - I’ve missed you -”

“You’re already dripping for me?” Gabriel chuckles deliciously against Jack’s left ear and Jack shakes slightly as Gabriel’s hands - unable to contain themselves - slide under the band of Jack’s underwear, pushing the briefs and the fatigues down down down, across the breadth of his hips until he feels that cock, soft skin and hard muscle, practically fall into his hands.

Gabriel grins as he gives it several short, shallow tugs and Jack groans loudly, on the verge of whimpering as he grumbles, “Gabriel, Gabriel, _please_ \- I missed you so much - I was so scared -”

God, god, the rumble of Jack’s voice, desperate and cracking, pleading and begging, against Gabriel’s shoulder, his fingers twisting in the cotton of Gabriel’s shirt, his cock grinding into Gabriel’s hands -

The feeling of Jack - alive, unhurt, unbroken, falling apart not from bullets and brazenness, but from Gabriel’s touch, Gabriel’s words, Gabriel’s hands and name on him -

That causes Gabriel to shudder and shiver, pleasure spiking through his groin and lower back just from the thought alone.  

“I know, Jack,” Gabriel whispers back, pressing soft kisses against Jack’s left cheek and jaw, moving closer to his ear as Jack rocks himself into Gabriel’s hands, twitching and shuddering slightly as his body relishes at the touch of his fingers and words, at the ball chain shaking around his neck, and even though it’s only been a few days since they last did this -

A part of it feels like it’s been a lifetime -

As if they have walked through hell and back in just a few days -

As if they have faced their own deaths in just a few days -

Only to come back to each other’s arms and hands, words and names.

“I know, Jack,” Gabriel whispers again, this time against his ear, his words sliding from earnest and honest to heavy and heated as he nips at Jack’s earlobe, murmuring with an increasing desire as he admits:

“I’m already dripping for you too.”

Jack thinks he temporarily stops breathing.

The struggle to regain control of himself, of his urgent, desperate, broken _ache_ to feel Gabriel - to feel Gabriel’s hands on him, to feel Gabriel’s name hanging heavy around his neck - is nearly impossible but the words send a coil of pleasure rippling through Jack’s lower body.  Even as his hips refuse to obey him - they continue to roll and roil, grinding his dick against Gabriel’s rough, calloused, but warm, _so warm_ palms, his deft fingers gliding over his head, pressuring the tender ache there, causing pleasure to ripple through his whole lower body -

But Jack forces himself to sit up a little more, grimacing slightly even as Gabriel gives him that wicked, focused grin.

Gabriel’s mood slips from boiling intensity, a welling need for Jack when Jack shifts backwards, Gabriel’s gaze turning from loose lust into a laser-sighted glare.

“Wait, where are you -” Gabriel starts to ask but his words die in this throat as Jack moves back onto Gabriel’s thighs, his hands drifting down to the band of the sweatpants Gabriel is wearing, tugging it down down down.  Jack’s fingers curl around the elastic of Gabriel’s boxers and he pulls pulls pulls -

A roll of pleasure and _need_ sweeps through Gabriel at the uncontrolled _want_ that clouds Jack’s eyes as Gabriel’s cock slips out, hard and heavy, the head leaking slightly from all the pressure and pleasure Jack has put on it, built up inside him from the grinding and groaning.  A lazy, languid finger travels up the length of Gabriel’s cock and he shudders as Jack rubs a thumb over his head, the soldier muttering with a dark, intense desire, “You want me that badly, Gabe?”

“...Always,” Gabriel taunts back, grinning wide, and Jack flashes his own dangerously devilish smirk before -

Jack slides back even further, leaning down, slotting his torso in between Gabriel’s thighs as he drops his head and Gabriel shivers at the sight of those stormy blue eyes assessing him with an aching hunger -

And then Jack shuts his eyes and licks a long stripe up his cock.

“Jesus, holy _shit_ ,” Gabriel groans, his hips bucking slightly, but Jack presses his hands against him - his left holding down Gabriel’s hip and his right stroking at the base of Gabriel’s dick, scratching through the coarse hair there, steadying Gabriel’s pleasure as his tongue traces up to the head.  Gabriel’s thighs flinch reflexively and Jack sighs with contentment as they squeeze against his shoulders, soft cotton and strong muscles, as Gabriel’s bittersweet flavor hits him.  Jack hums slightly, kissing and sucking at the thick head of Gabriel’s cock, relishing in how every touch of his lips sends a wave of pleasure through his partner, Gabriel grinding up and down on the floor and -

Gabriel’s hands dive to his hair, fisting strands and scratching scalp, pulling and pushing and clawing as Gabriel moans, “ _Mierda_ , Jack, god _damn_ , you feel so _good_ , holy hell -”

Jack lets Gabriel’s hands guide him, pushing his mouth further down on Gabriel’s cock, alternating between sucking and licking at that velvet hardness, hot and thick, lightly bitter and salty and perfect, _perfect_ , Jack could do this all day, make Gabriel come undone just with his mouth and hands, make Gabriel pant and gasp his name as his body shakes and rattles Jack’s own dog tags around his neck -

Gabriel resists the urge to shallowly thrust into Jack’s mouth, instead letting his partner play with him, the wet, warm pressure sending lightning bolt spikes through his cock and into his groin and lower back, throbbing, throbbing, aching with a pleasure building from a restless hunger to a deep, thunderous storm.  Jack’s hair threading his fingers isn’t enough, Jack’s own pleasure isn’t close enough - isn’t close enough for Gabriel to touch and tease and make overwhelming -

“Jack,” Gabriel groans as Jack sinks lower, lower, sucking harder and _fuck, fuck_ , how does he do that so _good_ , Gabriel grits his teeth and pulls a little bit harder on Jack’s hair, forcing him back up a ways on his dick and _shit_ , that slip of pressure felt good on its own -

As does Jack’s smug, self-assured smirk - still wrapped around Gabriel’s cock - as he lets Gabriel lift his head slightly, his gaze dark and furious, boiling with open heat.

“This isn’t _fair_ , Jack,” Gabriel snaps, grinning back at him, and Jack slips off, stroking one-two, three-four pumps across Gabriel’s dick and _fuck_ -

“Never said it would be,” Jack hums, tugging as Gabriel shudders again, his hips trying to rise but Jack’s left hand keeps him pressed to the hard carpeted floor and pillows.  Jack presses a kiss to the side of Gabriel’s cock, adding with a smug, self-assured tone, “But this is a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

But then Gabriel -

Gabriel _pulls_ at his hair.

Jack hisses with pained pleasure as Gabriel grumbles, “Alright smartass, this is _not_ an exchange I’m interested in making -”

“Man, you’re really hellbent on denying yourself this blowjob,” Jack starts to tease but Gabriel slips his left hand down from Jack’s hair and grips a little at his chin, before rubbing his thumb across Jack’s lower lip, wetting it with the slickness there and Jack shivers at the furious, fierce, unbearably hot gaze Gabriel is giving him.

“Oh trust me, Jack, there’s few things I like more than having this smart mouth on me,” Gabriel chuckles, grinning, and Jack feels another aching pang of _want_ twitch his cock just at the sight and sound of him.  Jack groans against Gabriel’s thumb as his right hand loosens its grip and rakes more scratches across the back of his head, and then -

In that smoke-engulfed sunshine voice that he loves and adores

Gabriel states:

“But one of those is having _my_ smart mouth on you, so take those god damn pants off and get over here.”

“Eloquent, Gabe,” Jack smirks, giving one last kiss to Gabriel’s thumb and palm before rising to his knees.  Gabriel watches Jack, that storm swirling, swirling inside him as his gaze follows Jack shifting back, seating himself on the floor between Gabriel’s legs.  Jack pulls off one sneaker and then another, tossing them somewhere behind him, before squirming out of his fatigues and underwear.

It should _not_ be so hot to see him in nothing but thick black socks and Gabriel’s dog tags and bandages

That sunshine-drenched hair ruffled and unruly

Those sea-storm eyes still clouded over with dark, mischievous, lusted intent

But it _is_

And Gabriel certainly isn’t going to complain.

Jack beams back, perfectly aware of the fact that Gabriel is drinking in the sight of him, just as he is doing to Gabriel: flat on his back, shirt hiked up, sweatpants tugged down, deep rich skin exposed, muscles tensing and relaxing with his heated breathing, slicked cock hanging heavy, wet with Jack’s attention and Gabriel’s own desire, Jack’s dog tags slipping around his neck, those light-dark eyes - made with the gold spun from raw sunlight - tracking Jack’s every motion as Jack slinks back across him -

Grinding his torso and cock against Gabriel’s as he pulls himself towards Gabriel’s waiting arms.

Gabriel sighs with aching contentment as Jack rubs his stiff cock against Gabriel’s, and _fuck_ , it feels good, it feels perfect, it feels -

Jack leans in but Gabriel meets him halfway: their kiss is heavy and stormy, furious with clouded desire and an undercurrent of ache, a promise engraved in metal and hard fingernail scratches, as Gabriel pulls him in, biting and sucking at Jack’s lower lip.  The soldier moans openly against Gabriel’s mouth, entwining his own fingers in Gabriel’s beard, relishing in the unabashed need and _god_ , he wants he wants he wants -

Jack continues to pull himself forward until he’s practically sitting on Gabriel’s chest, he wants to go back to pleasuring Gabriel, to lavishing that thick cock with attention and his own hasty want, but he can _feel_ Gabriel’s own desire in every desperate, delicious kiss.  Jack’s lips linger for a long moment, pressing in as he whispers against Gabriel’s, “...I won’t be able to last, Gabi -”

“...I know,” Gabriel chuckles back against his kiss, his light-dark gilded eyes practically glowing with excitement and Jack shivers at the gaze.  Gabriel tilts his head, completely aware of how weak Jack is to him as he murmurs with a gentle forcefulness, “Sing my name for me when you come, Jack.”

A wave of pleasure hits Jack hard just at the words, but he grimaces slightly, replying with a voice cracking with pressure, “Yes, sir.”

Jack shuffles around slowly, a little awkwardly, but Gabriel doesn’t mind, no amount of fumbling could ever detract from what he feels for Jack, from the raged, twisting desire snaking through him in these moments.  Gabriel grins as Jack turns, smirking at the thick cock hanging above him, wet at the slit with Jack’s eagerness and he chuckles before lifting his hands and pulling at Jack’s hips -  

“ _Ah, Gabriel_ ,” Jack gasps as Gabriel licks at the head of his dick before pulling it into his mouth, sucking down hard as Jack shudders, savoring the taste of Jack’s bitterness and firm muscle, grinding his tongue and cheeks against it before -

He feels Jack wrap a hand around his own cock and hums contently at the one-two, three-four strokes of pleasure before there’s a puff of heated breath by the head and -

And then Jack’s mouth is around him too.

Gabriel grins, and rocks his hips up, just a little, causing Jack to groan openly and wantonly around his cock and _fuck_ , the vibrations of Jack’s voice and throat feel good all on their own, sending shivers of sensation down down down into body, there’s only the wet, wonderful heat of Jack’s mouth and his voice rumbling out muffled words as -

Gabriel pulls again, tugging Jack’s hips further, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth and he sucks harder harder harder, the bitterness is leaking into his throat and Jack is practically growling a muffled “ _Gabriel_ ” around his dick and -

Jack _shudders_ hard - Gabriel’s mouth is hot and slick, sucking deeply, pulling at him desperately, intensely, causing Jack to feel like he’s melting, melting, slipping towards that edge, and his hips roll at the pleasure, encouraging Gabriel to dig his fingernails in further, dragging them across the angle of the bones and _fuck, fuck_ \- that feels _so unbearably good_ -

Jack sucks lavishly at Gabriel’s dick, but it’s almost too much, it’s almost too good - the feeling of Gabriel’s hard pleasure in his mouth, pressuring against his tongue, mingling with the feeling of his own pleasure throbbing throbbing, aching aching, as Gabriel bobs his head up and down, pushing up up and up before pulling down down and down slowly -

He’s close, he’s so close -

Gabriel finally feels closer, closer -

And Jack feels -

Gabriel can _feel_ Jack’s edge coming, can feel it in the way his hips start to shudder more sporadically, can feel it in the way his dick seems to twitch in Gabriel’s mouth, can feel it in the way Jack’s mouth slackens a little on his own cock as the soldier half-groans, half-sings in that perfect, storm-song voice, “ _Gabriel, Gabriel, más, Gabriel_ \- so close, please -”

Gabriel smirks

And then sucks even more intensely, pulling pulling pulling while he glides his tongue over the head of Jack’s cock with just hard enough - just close enough - pressure.  The sudden, added, extra intensity gets Jack roll his whole body fiercely, his hips shaking downward as he jerks his head off of Gabriel’s dick, practically shouting, “Ah, _fuck_ , Gabriel - _GABRIEL_ -”

Jack’s vision almost whites out from the pressure of pleasure that _floods_ through him, hot and wet and roiling, sucking with a hard heat that almost _burns_ , burns like promises engraved in metal, burns like fingertips pulling him down down down and he thrusts one-two, three-four as it _shudders_ out of him.

Gabriel smirks

And sucks every drop down, delighting in the pulse of Jack’s pleasure, in the bitter, wet heat of it, drawing him down down and down, continuing to add pressure even as Jack rolls through it, shakes through it, shivers through it, relishing in the raspy, breaking growl of his name in the sea-lit atmosphere of the room, as Jack hoarsely moans, “ _Gabriel, god, Gabriel_ -”

Jack feels Gabriel give one last lick before his hands press Jack’s hips back upwards, and impulsively, Jack shifts back, putting more of his weight on his knees, lifting himself up and away from Gabriel’s body.  He inhale-exhales, one-two, three-four, his sense of self is swimming in the moment, struggling a little to pull itself back together, and he feels Gabriel’s hands run down the side of his thighs soothingly as his partner murmurs gently, “You okay there, Jack?”

“‘Okay’ is...one helluva understatement,” Jack groans, still feeling aftershocks of pleasure ripple through him, lukewarm raindrops compared to the boiling thunderstorm he’d just experienced, but satisfying and fulfilling all the same.

And yet still

Still

A deeper ache continues to _burn_.

Jack moves, twisting himself a bit, pulling his legs away from Gabriel’s head to look at his partner.  Gabriel gives him the smuggest, widest grin Jack’s ever seen on him, teasing him slowly, “Good start there, Juan - but I’m gonna want more from you.”

“Hmm,” Jack hums, his own twisted smile returning to his face, before rising shakily to his feet.  He takes several steps, heading towards where their bags are piled up by the side of the couch, only a meter or so away from Gabriel’s feet, before he glances back over his shoulder, giving Gabriel a dangerous, heavy look, admiring how his commander pushes himself up with his elbows, eyes following Jack closely, intensely.

Desirously.

“Come and get it, Gabe,” Jack taunts slyly, before resuming his slow saunter to the bags.  Gabriel chuckles darkly, “Hot damn, that was some coffee you had, _cariño_ \- you’ve got some dangerous energy in you.”

He rises to a sitting position, hastily pulling his shirt off as he shifts to his knees, and then quickly to his feet, still feeling that low, pulsing coil of ache and pleasure ribbon inside him as he follows in Jack’s footsteps.  The soldier is kneeling beside his combat duffle bag slumped next to the wall, rifling through it as he searches for what they need next and -

With a soft thump, Gabriel slots himself behind Jack, placing his knees in between his partners, slinking his chest up against Jack’s back.  Jack jolts slightly, pausing in his search as he mutters hoarsely, “Oh...you _would_ be literal about that.”

“You’re the one who said you wanted my hands on you,” Gabriel reminds him with a grin, slipping his hands up Jack’s chest, followed immediately by slowly grinding his stiff, slick cock in the cleft of Jack’s ass and the soldier flinches before gasping low.  Gabriel nuzzles at the soft, short gold hairs curling at the base of Jack’s neck, mouthing heated kisses at the crook of his right shoulder, at the ball chain bearing Gabriel’s own name, murmuring with the build of his increasing need, “ _Te quiero,_ _mi corazón_ \- I need to feel you -”

“ _Shit_ , Gabriel,” Jack whispers hoarsely, and Gabriel smirks against Jack’s flushed skin and warmed metal as Jack’s hips roll back against him all on their own, and his hands dig through his bag even faster.  In response, Gabriel grinds his dick against Jack again, dragging his own hands across Jack’s chest, kissing and sucking at his broad shoulder, the base of his neck, the soft space behind his ear.  He slips his left hand out from around Jack’s chest, entwining his fingers in that silk-sunshine hair, gripping hard and pulling slightly, causing Jack to groan loudly, every syllable of his low, broken “ _Gabriel_ ” dripping with fervor and ache.  Gabriel buries his head in the exposed angle of Jack’s neck, kissing hard, nipping lightly as -

Jack’s fingers finally find the small bottle of lube amid his clothes - his right hand trembles a moment as he holds it up, his left hand already moving back to grip at Gabriel’s left hip, pulling him closer closer closer, wanting to feel that solid, heated, regal body more, wanting to feel that thick cock more -

Wanting to feel Gabriel more -

Gabriel’s voice rumbles with a low, liquid chuckle against his neck as his right hand tugs the lube bottle from Jack, and Jack’s right hand immediately joins its twin, pulling at Gabriel’s head, urging him on as Jack’s dark storm voice growls out, “Hurry, Gabe, _más, más rapido_ -”

But Gabriel releases Jack’s hair, his left hand drifting down to his partner’s stomach as his right hand nudges Jack forward a ways and Jack slips, resting his right forearm against the wall only a quarter of a meter in front of them, leaning forward to place his head against it as he moans, “ _Please_ , Gabriel -”

Gabriel feels the coil of pleasure wind tighter, tighter inside his groin, his cock aching at the sound of Jack’s voice, begging him, begging _for_ him.  He settles back a little, his right hand cracking open the case of lube and drizzling a liberal amount onto his left fingers.  His right thumb clicks the bottle closed before he dumps in on the floor by Jack’s bag, the same hand returning to Jack’s ass to grip at the firm muscle there, his knees widening to spread Jack’s legs further and -

“You always look so good like this,” Gabriel grins, a soft, smoky rasp dripping off his words as he slips his left fingers into Jack’s ass, and Jack hisses harshly as the first finger presses into him, slicking into the tight ring of muscles, grinding and twisting as it slowly starts to open him up.  Gabriel’s lips are back against his neck, his voice shivering against Jack’s hair as he sighs against skin, “So good, pressed up against the wall, wanting me -”

Another finger slips in, sliding in in in and Jack moans, biting at his forearm, his own skin muffling the words, “ _Gabriel, holy shit_ -”

“Can’t get enough of you like this, Jack,” Gabriel continues, his right hand gripping Jack’s ass a little harder, his knees spreading Jack’s legs a little further, his left fingers pushing in in in faster faster, deeper deeper - Jack’s always so tight, so tense inside, clenching and clamping down in waves, rolling the pressure onto his fingers and off again, hot and slick and ready, so ready, so _close_ -

It’s only been a minute or so, but Jack feels his cock twitch again as Gabriel’s fingers work closer, closer, so _close_ , winding and sliding and pressuring more and more and more -

And then -

Gabriel twists his fingers in just right, perfectly timed as he whispers in gold-gilded, dripping words against Jack’s neck - against soft hairs and flush-warm ball chain joints, “Sing for me again, Jack.”

And that pressured pleasure, that perfect ache, that swell of strong-soft sweetness sweeps through Jack’s lower body, and up into his spine and -

“ _Gabriel, GABRIEL_ -” Jack half-shouts, half-sings as his whole body shudders from the flood, as he seizes back down on Gabriel’s fingers, his hips pushing back back back, pushing them in in in, and Gabriel feels his own cock throb at the mere sound of Jack’s cracking voice, at the feeling of sweet, slick, hot tension against his fingers, at the waves and waves of silky-strong muscles against him and -

Gabriel pushes in in in, harder harder, stronger stronger, deeper deeper, fucking his fingers into Jack faster faster, growling out in raw sunshine tones, “That’s it, Jack, keep going, open up for me -”

“Gabriel, _Gabriel_ \- more, Gabriel, _more_ , _harder_ ,” Jack pleads, rocking his hips back, pushing himself back onto Gabriel’s fingers, onto the left ones inside and into the right ones gripping him fiercely, feeling those strong, thick thighs steady his body as Jack rolls against the pressure inside him.  Gabriel’s voice is sweet as honey and as desperate as the ache building within and between them as he mutters, “Going to pay you back for that scare you gave me -”

“Keep _touching_ me, Gabriel, _please_ ,” Jack begs, and Gabriel slides his fingers out - only temporarily, only to add another - before quickly pushing them back in, grinding them down down down into Jack’s sweet pressure point, rubbing against the denser, firmer spot amid undulating muscles, that squeeze down before relaxing before squeezing again, and _god_ , Gabriel’s cock is dripping again, leaking as he anticipates that wet, melting tightness around him -

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Gabriel moans against Jack’s neck as Jack’s left hand dives to the buzz of his hair, fingernails raking across Gabriel’s scalp, and the commander sighs with cracking, pressurized contentment, “That you _never_ forget what you mean to me -”

“I won’t, Gabriel, _I won’t_ \- please, please -” Jack gasps, trying so desperately to pull him closer closer, trying to grind those fast, furious fingers deeper inside himself, trying to urge Gabriel - everything of Gabriel - even closer, and the soldier promises in groaning, thunderstorm whispers, “Please, Gabriel, _fuck me_ , fuck me _hard_ , Gabriel, I need you, I need you, I want to make you come -”

“Promise me,” Gabriel demands, pushing and twisting and diving his fingers in as far as Jack’s pressured pleasure will go, and Jack’s voice breaks as he practically screams Gabriel’s name.  Gabriel buries his forehead against Jack’s shoulder, breathing deeply, his cock aching and dripping because he wants he wants he wants -

“Promise me you’ll never leave me behind,” Gabriel pleads and Jack -

Jack twists to the left, tilting his torso as far sideways as it will go, turning sun-clouded blue eyes towards Gabriel’s burning, melting golden gaze as he whispers in his fragmented voice:

“I promise, Gabriel, I love you, I promise - I’m here, I’m with you -”

In a flash, Gabriel’s hands are on him - right hand wrapping around, pushing Jack’s face to his own, his left pulling at Jack’s chest -

And the kiss is only a few seconds -

But it lasts a lifetime.

Gabriel’s kiss _burns_ , burns so fiercely and so heatedly that Jack thinks he might die, everything inside and outside him is melting, melting at the touch of Gabriel’s hands and lips.  Gabriel drinks the moment, drinks in every gasp and ache in Jack’s breath, bites and nips at his lips as the soldier shudders against him and then -

He snakes his lubricated left hand back to his own aching, needy cock, wrapping his fingers around it.  He groans as he pumps one-two, three-four, slicking it up and smearing it wet, wet and hot and hard and _ready_ , so ready.  His right hand drifts away from the scruff of Jack’s cheek, back down to the firm muscle of his ass, gripping and pulling as Gabriel grinds himself up against it -

And then

The initial moment only lasts a few seconds

But as Gabriel sinks his cock into Jack’s heated, tight muscles

They both sigh with the pleasure of their two lifetimes, interwoven together, promised to each other.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gabriel moans, pulling Jack’s hips backwards as he pushes in in in, relishing in the tight, sleek, sweet heat of Jack, how it pressures against his stiff, needy cock in velvety strong perfection, how the mere act of entering sends a roll of pleasure through his dick and into his groin and up into his spine.  Jack shudders, his head falling forward again, writhing his hips back as Gabriel’s hard, thick cock fills him, pressures in-to-out within him, pushes back in all the right ways, hot and smooth and stiff, full and fulfilling against Jack’s aching point and -

Gabriel digs his fingernails into Jack’s hips and finally

Finally

Rolls his own hips against him.

The in in in movement sends Jack gasping, sputtering as Gabriel pushes closer closer closer, deeper deeper deeper, that hard, stiff pressure thrusting in, and Gabriel flinches slightly at how Jack clenches around him, at how that slippery, tense heat closes around him, silky soft and yet smoothly strong too, sending another coil of pleasure in in in, from the head of his cock into his body, into his lower back, and -

Gabriel pulls back, groaning at how Jack’s firm, strong heat holds him the whole way through the motion, and Jack hisses slightly at the slipping loss of pressure, as the sweet, aching tension gives way to wonderful but needy relief and -

Gabriel thrusts back in, harder harder harder, deeper deeper deeper, before gritting his fingers into Jack’s hips and ass even more and -

Gabriel starts to really fuck him - each pull back is shallower, shorter, and each push in in in is deeper deeper, closer closer, faster faster, each push in is another wave of pleasure from Gabriel’s hard, hot thickness, rippling through Jack’s body from his pressure point, each push in is another harsh, ragged song of “Gabriel, _Gabriel, more, more, more, harder, give me more, Gabriel_ , Gabriel -”, each push in is Jack clenching down further, stronger, hotter -

Gabriel fucks into that wet, sweet strength - each push in in in is another wave of pleasure from Jack’s incredible, overwhelming tension, from Jack’s cracking summer storm song voice, each push in is Jack pushing back against him, driving Gabriel’s heavy, leaking cock deeper deeper, closer closer, driving that tight, sweltering, melting heat into Gabriel’s own core, rolling down in clenching waves and off in slipped moments of relaxation, hard and hot, hard and hot, heavy and heated in perfect pleasure -

They grind into a steady rhythm, faster faster, Gabriel thrusting in in in as Jack pushes back back back, and Jack gasps and groans at how good it feels, how perfect, how each roll of Gabriel’s hips sends another rush of hard, thick pleasure inside him, how it throbs and aches out and up, into his groin, pushing roiling pulses deeper deeper.  His whole body shudders back, his cock growing stiff again just from Gabriel fucking him harder harder, from Gabriel’s nails practically clawing at his hips as Gabriel pulls Jack deeper onto his cock, Jack bracing himself against the white plaster of the walls and solid thighs still partially dressed in cotton sweats and -

“ _Gabriel, holy shit, Gabe,_ more more more, please, _te quiero, Gabi_ -” Jack moans.  His broken, smoked-sugar voice sends shivers across Gabriel’s skin, causing him to tighten his grip on Jack’s hips, causing him to make each thrust extra deep.  Each push in in in swells the intense, melting, heated pressure around him, throbbing molten pleasure in in in through his cock, into swooping drops and winding coils of desire in his groin, where he can feel his desperate, sweet ache for Jack grow into pulses.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ , Jack,” Gabriel groans, leaning forward, pressing his chest against Jack’s broad, flushed back, relishing in the tight, dripping plasma heat around his cock and the warm, solid muscles shuddering against his torso, feeling Jack around and against him.  Gabriel shifts his left hand to the front of Jack’s body, wrapping his semi-lubed fingers around Jack’s stiff, aching cock and -

“ _Gabriel, touch me, tighter, Gabe, por favor, más_ -” Jack _begs_ , his deep, crackling voice dripping with want and desperation, his dick also dripping again, eagerly twitching at the touch of Gabriel’s wet fingers, hot and tight, stroking him hard and -

Jack rocks forward, fucking into the tight clench of Gabriel’s hand before rocking back, fucking himself onto Gabriel’s hard, hot cock, the pressured pleasure rolling through him front to back, back to front, steadily building building, starting to overwhelm him again, aching and throbbing out in waves of growing ecstasy as he feels Gabriel, inside deeper deeper, outside closer closer.

Gabriel bites and kisses at the back of Jack’s neck, moaning against soft hairs and burning skin as he thrusts into Jack’s tense, squeezing heat, his right hand pulling at Jack’s hip, his left fingers gripping at Jack’s dick - each grind back from Jack gets Gabriel to fuck in harder harder, push in deeper deeper, pull at him rougher rougher, getting Jack to clench down tighter tighter and _fuck_ , each winding, wet roll sends another throbbing, melting wave of hot pleasure bolting through Gabriel, his cock aching and twitching under the pressure -

Gabriel feels the tension of pulsating ecstasy coil in in in, twisting tighter inside him even as Jack squeezes tighter around him, each backwards motion of Jack’s hips sends Gabriel’s cock deeper deeper, sends the undulating waves in through his dick tighter tighter, harder harder, and _fuck_ , Gabriel is closer now, so close, losing himself in Jack’s wet, hot, squeezing strength.

“Holy shit, Jack, _joder_ ,” Gabriel gasps against Jack’s neck, driving the head of his dick against Jack’s aching, throbbing pressure point with each word.  Jack groans openly as Gabriel bites at the shell of his right ear, murmuring to him, “Touch yourself for me, Jack - I’m so close - gonna need both hands on you for this -”

Jack immediately moves to obey, switching out his arms, putting the left one on the wall for support as his right rushes to his dripping, desperate cock.  He wraps his hand around Gabriel’s, and they stroke it together for a moment as Gabriel fucks into Jack, his rhythm growing more erratic, more urgent, his hips rolling forward harder, stronger and -

Gabriel’s left hand unwinds itself from Jack’s shuddering cock, and Jack groans, rewrapping his right hand there, stroking hard as Gabriel -

The building, aching pleasure inside Gabriel melts with the throbbing, heated pressure of Jack, winding tighter and tighter, harder and harder, even as it somehow begins to unravel inside him.  Gabriel digs his fingers into Jack’s hips and the rise of his ass, pulling him back back back, fucking himself in in in, his stiff, _aching_ cock starting to twitch and shudder as he grinds into Jack’s tense, unbearable heat -

“Holy _fuck_ , Jack, so close, _so close_ ,” Gabriel moans, pulling back _hard_ on Jack’s hips, thrusting himself in _deep_ , as Jack shakes and sing-sobs against him, his whole body shivering as Gabriel’s thick cock fills him, pressures inside him, rolling wave after wave of melting, pounding heat through him.  Jack strokes at himself furiously, the pinpricks of pained sweetness scratching across his hips adding to his breaking, sobbing need as he calls out, “Keep going, Gabriel, please, _please, más, por favor_ , let me feel you come, _Gabriel_ -”

At the sound of Jack’s voice - hoarse and cracking at the edges, frayed smoke and spun sugar - breaking over his name

The roiling, pounding pleasure inside Gabriel _throbs_ outwards, flooding through him

And he thrusts himself one-two, three-four as deep as he can go inside Jack, grinding the twitching head of his cock against Jack’s swollen stiffness and

The winding, building, surging coil inside him releases his white hot ache into Jack, in in in -

Jack groans loudly as he feels Gabriel come inside him, throbbing and filling him hot and thick and full, the head of Gabriel’s shuddering cock pressuring against his overstimulated point, pushing Jack over the edge a second later - he tilts his own stiff cock towards his chest, stroking one-two, three-four as he comes a second time, shaking as he growls out, “Oh, _Gabriel_ , fuck -”

“I’m here, Jack,” Gabriel murmurs against the back of his neck soothingly, rubbing gently at Jack’s hips as his own wave winds back down.  He rocks against Jack slightly, pressing soft kisses to Jack’s ear as he whispers sweetly, “ _Estoy contigo, mi corazón,_ you sing my name so perfect, Jack - want to hear you sing it again and again.”

Jack shifts around, twisting himself slightly to the right to press feverish kisses to Gabriel’s lips, the edge of his mouth, the soft hairs of his beard, as Gabriel pulls him away from the wall, tugs Jack upright, back onto his knees, Gabriel’s cock still inside him.  Even though the pressure inside him is lessening, Gabriel’s thick white heat still aches inside Jack, still full and dripping in just the right ways as -

Gabriel pulls away from Jack’s kisses, causing the soldier to moan, “Gabriel, _Gabe, please_ -”

“Don’t worry, Jack - I’m here, I’m not done with you,” Gabriel half-murmurs, half-chuckles, sliding his right hand along Jack’s right arm until he reaches the wrist, pulling it back, up towards Jack’s shoulder where he can see it.  Jack watches with misted, glazed eyes as Gabriel assesses the slick white heat on Jack’s hand, and then the commander gives a roguish, smug, lazy grin to his soldier, before shutting his eyes and moving towards Jack’s hand -

“Holy shit, Gabriel,” Jack groans, feeling a jolting ache ripple through him as Gabriel licks the mess from Jack’s hand, kissing at his palm before gliding his tongue up Jack’s fingers, nipping and sucking lightly at the tips before those gilded, warm eyes flutter back open, Gabriel giving him that self-satisfied smirk once more.  Gabriel relishes in the bittersalted taste of Jack on Jack’s own fingers, hot and sticky and perfect, just the way he loves Jack, enjoying how Jack groans his name at the sight of him, enjoying how - even as the stiffness of his own cock fades - Jack still clenches down around him in shocked desire, enjoying the look of open, needy _want_ that Jack gives him as Gabriel sucks at his fingertips, grinning at the haze of lust and unrepentant love in Jack’s gaze before -

Jack’s right hand dives to Gabriel’s short hair, scratching across his scalp as he pulls his partner in for more kisses, tasting himself on Gabriel’s lips and tongue, turning more to slot himself towards his commander.  Jack groans against Gabriel’s mouth as he feels Gabriel’s cock slip out of him, but it’s worth it for the intense press of his partner’s melting kisses, hasty and eager and _aching_ for him just as he aches for Gabriel -

Suddenly, Gabriel is pulling away from him, but his commander mouths several hot, heavy nips to Jack’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone before drifting down down down, and Jack shudders as Gabriel’s hands hold him in place, even as -

Gabriel smirks as he glances up at Jack’s heated, stormy gaze, the soldier biting at his lower lips with obvious desire as Gabriel licks at the white mess on Jack’s chest, drinking in the rest of Jack’s pleasure, his tongue tracing over thick bitterness, tense muscles, warmed skin, and soft curling hairs - he groans as Jack digs his fingernails into his scalp, helping pushing Gabriel downwards as he traces the path to Jack’s slack cock, nipping at the jut of Jack’s hipbone before he kisses and sucks lightly at the tip of Jack’s dick.

“God _damn_ , Gabriel,” Jack growls, as Gabriel slinks himself back up, nipping and biting at Jack’s torso along the way, and Jack pulls him back in, grinding their bodies together as the soldier growls more needy, aching kisses to Gabriel’s lips, murmuring, “You’re making me want to switch -”

“Hmm, maybe later, _mi mar_ ,” Gabriel chuckles, delighting at how Jack bites and sucks at his lower lip, slipping in hot, forceful kisses, the soldier’s hands pulling and tugging and clawing at Gabriel’s back.  Gabriel shifts them, pulling them back, away from being tucked behind the corner of the couch as he hums against the curve of Jack’s mouth, “Want to feel you fuck me into the mattress, Jack, but right now -”

Gabriel pulls at Jack’s hair a little, causing Jack to hiss and growl with wincing pleasure before Gabriel moves and shoves him, face-forward, into the mess of pillows and blankets on the hard-carpeted floor in front of the couch.

Jack lands with a groaning thump against several pillows, grabbing at them as he shifts back to his knees but suddenly -

He feels Gabriel’s legs slide between his again, knees pushing his out a bit more, strong, cotton-covered thighs pressing against his.  Gabriel’s left hand - still slightly wet - grips at the taught heft of Jack’s ass, pulling slightly to expose his still-throbbing, still-aching, still- _desperately-wanting_ ring of muscles, and Jack shudders, glancing up over his shoulder at the smoldering, gilded gaze Gabriel is giving him, feeling Gabriel’s left thumb rub over his wet, clenching ass -

“Right now, all I want is to fuck you into the floor,” Gabriel hums smugly, tilting that soft, charming smirk towards Jack before he moves his right hand back and -

Gabriel cracks the lid on the lube bottle, before tilting it and drizzling more into the cleft of Jack’s ass, letting the thick, gooey wetness slip to where Gabriel’s thumb is pressured, where a small bit of Gabriel’s own white heat drips out, and _god, god_ , the _groan_ that Jack gives - slightly muffled as he dives his face into a pillow - as Gabriel presses his thumb into the slick, still-heated, still- _throbbing_ mess of Jack’s ass, the mere sight sends new shivers of pleasure across Gabriel’s skin and into his half-hard cock, where the ache twinges again.

Gabriel thumbs at the hole, pulling slightly, opening it a bit more as Jack grips at the pillow in his arms, shifting his head so he can slightly see Gabriel as he growls in broken smoky tones, “That’s all I want too, Gabe - _quiero que me cojas, Gabi_ -”

“Keep talking to me, Jack,” Gabriel encourages him, pulling his thumb back out before he slips his left fingers back in, pushing in in in, into Jack’s tight, slick, throbbing heat, into clenching, aching muscles, into Gabriel’s own white, sticky mess, pushing right into Jack’s swollen pressure point, causing Jack to shudder and flinch as he groans, “Right there, Gabe, right there - touch me right there -”

Gabriel fucks his fingers in harder harder, putting a dense, long pressure on Jack’s sensitive point, causing another rolling wave of rushing pleasure to thunder through Jack, and the soldier moans openly, rocking his hips back, trying to push Gabriel’s fingers in even more -

Gabriel feels his cock twitch again at the sight of Jack on knees and elbows, face buried in a pillow, groaning muffled “Gabriel, _Gabriel, más, por favor_ ” into thick cotton, his ass squeezing around Gabriel’s fingers.  The heat and tightness and sticky wetness inside Jack sends a spike of pleasure through Gabriel.  He twists his left fingers in fast and furious as his right hand drifts down to his own slowly stiffening cock, tugging at the slicked skin and rubbing at the needy head.

“Good, Jack, _mierda_ \- wanna see you beg for it,” Gabriel urges him on, as he works his cock harder, harder, but it’s not fast enough, the pleasure inside him is churning faster faster, but his cock feels only the slow, steady, stiff ache.  The tight, thick heat inside Jack is calling to him, clenching down and fucking his soldier - _his_ soldier - back onto Gabriel’s fingers and -

Jack

_Jack_ is calling to him -

Singing, moaning, begging out his name as he shifts slightly, lifting his head away from the pillow to gasp and shudder, “Need you, Gabriel, need you, love you, please, _please, Gabe_ \- _quiero que me cojas,_ you fuck me so good, please, Gabriel -”

“God _damn_ , Jack, I don’t fuck you ‘good,’” Gabriel groans, feeling his cock grow harder harder, twitching and aching from the pleasure cracking through Jack’s voice.  Gabriel strokes himself faster faster, saying with half-smugness, half-neediness, “‘Great’ is the only way I know how to fuck you.”

“Don’t - don’t make me laugh,” Jack snorts, but the chuckle quickly turns into a low, groaning growl as Gabriel’s fingers fuck into him again, grinding against Jack’s melting, wet heat, pleasure ribboning and spiking out into his groin, up his cock and across his back.  But Jack -

Jack knows.

Jack knows exactly how to pressure Gabriel just right -

As he half-laughs, half-sings, half-praises:

“You’re not just ‘great,’ Gabriel - you’re the best.”

Gabriel thinks something in his mind snaps.

Thunderous, pulsing desire roils through him, as he watches Jack push himself back into Gabriel’s fingers, push them _hard_ and _deep_ into his tight, white hot, dripping pleasure as Jack moans, “You’re all I ever want, Gabriel, you’re all I ever need - you feel so perfect inside me, please, Gabriel, _please_ -”

And Jack shifts a little, tilting a coy, sly smirk over his shoulder at Gabriel as he begs:

“Remind me why you’re the best.”

Suddenly, Gabriel’s hands are back on the sides of Jack’s hips, digging into his skin, and, a fraction of a second later, there’s a thick, strong, velvety hot cock thrusting into Jack’s aching, slicked heat, pressuring in in in deep deep deep, pounding fiercely against his roiling pleasure.  Jack shudders and scrambles, clawing at the pillows nearby to ground himself as Gabriel grinds the head of his perfect hardness against Jack’s prostate, fucking into him strong and solid and smooth, slicked on lube and Gabriel’s own thick white heat.

“God _damn_ , Jack,” Gabriel practically growls, pulling out only slightly to thrust himself back in, a roll of pleasure running through him, up the head of his dick, riding against Jack’s squeezing swell, fucking against Jack’s tight, dripping heat - strong yet melting muscles that clench down around him, that grip him in Jack’s desperate, needy ecstasy.  Gabriel pulls Jack back back back, fucking himself deeper into him, groaning loudly as Jack shudders around him, tight and hot and perfect, he’s perfect as Gabriel moans, “You always know exactly what to say - _joder_ , Jack, you feel _perfect_ -”

“Make it hard, Gabriel, _please, please_ ,” Jack begs, pulling forward as Gabriel pulls back, before rocking back as Gabriel thrusts forward, feeling that perfect, thick cock pressure through him, pushing up against his ache, sending more sweet, overwhelming pleasure - white hot and sticky, throbbing and full, so full, a strong, slicked hardness that fills him perfectly, grinds him perfectly, fucks him perfectly - sending sparks through Jack’s dripping, twitching cock and up his spine, shocking through his nerves like melting fire, like thick, cocksure lightning -

“Make me _ache_ , Gabriel, _fuck me so hard_ , I wanna feel you when I move, I wanna limp when you’re done,” Jack groans, as Gabriel pounds in in into him, fucking against his pressure point, fucking out waves of pleasure through him.  Jack shudders and clenches down, rocking back, that heated, slicked tension melting around Gabriel’s cock, driving dripping, bursting bolts of pleasure through Gabriel’s groin, into the ache starting to build build build again, and Gabriel grits out through his teeth, “Fucking _hell_ , Jack, holy shit - keep talking, keep going, tell me everything you want -”

“I want to feel you come,” Jack half-growls, half-sings, as Gabriel’s hands grip everywhere, digging into the curve of his ass, clawing at his thighs, wrapping around to hoist Jack back onto that wonderful, full cock as Gabriel’s fingers bruise in at the dip where his legs meet his pelvis.  Gabriel fucks into him, thrusting that perfect, strong stiffness into Jack’s melting, throbbing ache, causing Jack to shout, “Wanna scream your name when I - _fuck, Gabriel, more_ \- when I go over the edge - yes, Gabriel, _yes, más, más_ \- wanna show the world how perfect you love me - right _there_ , Gabriel, yes, _there, fuck me there, fuck me hard, Gabriel_ -”

Gabriel works himself into Jack, thrusts himself into that strong yet meltingly soft tightness, grabbing at Jack wherever he can get his hands on him.  He gives a solid, hard thrust, pushing in deeper deeper, pressing the head of his cock, aching with Jack’s hot, roiling pleasure, against Jack’s pressure, causing Jack to groan, “ _Gabriel, yes, more_ -”

Gabriel shifts his hands from around the front of Jack’s hips - he leans forward more, grinding his cock in harder harder, as his left hand traces up Jack’s own stiff, hard dick and his right hand slides up Jack’s chest, pushing him up up up.  Jack rises, letting Gabriel’s hands guide him, shifting back on his knees a little more until -

Gabriel’s left hand pulls as his hips, rocking Jack back deeper onto that strong, perfect hardness, filling his hot ache with pressuring pleasure, as the fingers of Gabriel’s right hand leave Jack’s chest and -

Suddenly, they wind into Jack’s hair and tug him back back back.  Jack hisses at the twinges of perfect pain running across his scalp, rising off his arms to let Gabriel pull him upright.  Gabriel guides Jack right up against himself, Jack’s solid, broad back grinding against Gabriel’s chest as Gabriel fucks shallow, shorter thrusts into him, not willing to pull himself out of Jack’s perfect, clenching strength to move them, he knows he’s being greedy, he knows he should just pull out, just for a moment but -

Jack wraps a hand around Gabriel’s head, clawing fingers guiding Gabriel to his neck, and Gabriel relents immediately, kissing and biting at Jack’s skin along his left shoulder, his neck, the crook of his jaw, tugging slightly at Jack’s hair as Jack sighs and gasps in low, deep rumbles, “Gabriel, yes, yes, _yes_ , harder, Gabriel, _más duro_ , you’re all I want -”

Jack shudders and tightens around him with each word, with each short thrust, and Gabriel moans against Jack’s neck as he lingers, feeling Jack’s wet tension and his own white hot stickiness throb and melt around him as he murmurs, “God, Jack, _joder_ , you’re good, you’re perfect, keep singing for me -”

Jack feels Gabriel ease them, turn them to the right a bit, a slightly awkward shuffle upright on their knees, but Jack barely thinks, Jack barely processes anything because each sliding half-step grinds Gabriel’s full, solid cock against his aching prostate, each sliding half-step pushes Gabriel’s thick pressure deeper deeper inside him, rolling out short, small bursts of liquid lightning bolt sweetness through Jack’s groin and lower back and -

Gabriel gets them right up against the cream-colored couch, giving one last nip to the shell of Jack’s left ear as he hums, “I love you, Jack -”

Before he unwinds his fingers from Jack’s hair and pushes him down down down, bending him over into the seat of the couch.

Jack half-growls, half-sings with pleasure as he falls forward, landing in the soft fabric of the seat cushions, bent over at his hips, Gabriel’s hard dick still filling him up, Gabriel’s thick thighs still stabilizing his.

Jack feels Gabriel’s hands grip at his hips, press at the rise of his ass -

He feels Gabriel lean over his back -

Feels his own dog tags trace lightly over his skin -

Jack shudders slightly, digging his fingers into the couch cushions, shifting his head to gaze over his shoulder, to look at Gabriel’s smoky, light-dark eyes, dripping want and desire and borderline desperation like molten gold, like melting gilded stardust and -

Jack has a hazy, glassy look to his eyes, but his focus is only on Gabriel, only ever on Gabriel, and Gabriel smirks coyly, roguishly at the desperation and need roiling in Jack’s stormclouded gaze -

And he rocks his hips forward _hard_ , pressing his cock _deep_ into Jack’s tightness all over again.

Jack moans loud, gripping at the fabric of the cushions, digging his knees into the carpet as Gabriel’s cock pressures into him perfectly, fucking rolling waves of pleasure into him, against his aching swell, up into his own desperately needy cock, melting up his spine like snapping sparks.  Jack shudders, rocking back as Gabriel pushes forward, tightening around that perfect hardness -

Gabriel gasps, feeling Jack clench and throb around him, hot and wet and achingly tight, wonderfully sliding strong, velvet heat around him, pressuring in, down the head of his cock, driving up into his groin, where waves of coiling, deepening _need_ and _ache_ wind, springing tighter tighter.  He thrusts in harder harder, pulling at Jack’s hips, gripping at the tense muscles of his ass, winding his left hand around to grip at Jack’s dripping dick -

“ _Ah_ , Gabriel, Gabriel, _please_ ,” Jack shouts hoarsely as he feels Gabriel’s fingers tighten around his cock, as he feels Gabriel pound into his aching, roiling prostate, rough and deep, full and fulfilling, slick and stiff in all the right ways, bursting bolts of bright, explosive pleasure through him.  He fucks himself back onto Gabriel’s cock, before pushing himself forward into Gabriel’s hand, half-sobbing, half-singing, “Gabriel, _Gabriel, Gabriel_ , don’t stop, don’t stop, _fuck, fuck, mierda_ , _Gabriel_ , make it _hard_ , Gabriel, make it _rough, wanna ache from you_ -”

Gabriel half-groans, half-snarls, giving Jack’s cock several hard jerks, which gets his soldier to positively _sing_ with low, broken gasps of pleasure, as his right hand slips to where the swell of Jack’s ass meets his thigh.  Gabriel squeezes _hard_ , moaning, “You want it rough, huh?”

Jack’s reaction is immediate - his whole body shudders and shakes, his ass flexing hard, the white hot, sticky wet muscles clamping down tight, so tight around Gabriel’s stiff, needy cock, perfectly melting and melding around him, causing a roiling roll of pleasure to ripple deep into Gabriel, from the dripping, throbbing head of his dick, down across his aching, hard shaft, into his building building building storm of burning, white hot desire, liquid lightning strikes through his lower body and he shivers, groaning out, “That’s it, Jack - tighten up, let me feel you work it -”

Jack gasps loud as another squeeze of Gabriel’s fingers pressures through his ass and thigh, and he nearly chokes on his own pleasure, on how the pain and the pure ecstasy _throb_ through him, at how he reflexively tightens around that perfect cock, at how it fucks him hard and hot, hard and hot, heavy and heavenly, roughly grinding against his building, tense ache, at how it fills him deeper deeper, harder harder, pushing a melting, thunderous heat through his whole lower body, legs shaking.

“Gabriel, Gabriel, yes, _yes_ , _yes,_ more, _please, Gabriel, Gabriel, need more of you_ -” Jack moans, as Gabriel continues to fuck him into the couch cushions, pressuring powerful, perfect thrusts into him, spreading his ache deeper deeper, stronger stronger.  Jack shudders hard as Gabriel’s hands drift all over him - his left hand shifts from Jack’s dick - giving several more hard strokes - to digging into the front of Jack’s left thigh, clawing at it hard as Gabriel grinds and rolls into him.  Gabriel’s right hand slips up Jack’s back, scratching and grabbing at his waist, the dip of his spine, his shoulder, everything and -

It’s followed a second later by Gabriel’s lips, trailing hot kisses and nipping bites up Jack’s shaking body, followed another second later by the sweet caress of Jack’s own dog tags drifting up as Gabriel savors him, as Gabriel’s hands grab him, as Gabriel’s cock rocks sticky sweet, stiff strong pleasure into him with every furious, tense thrust -

Gabriel groans against Jack’s skin, kissing and nipping at the back of his neck, his hands shifting back down to grab at Jack’s hips, forcing Jack’s thickly tight, liquid lightning, perfect heat back onto his needy, dripping cock, grinding his aching hardness against Jack’s slick, sticky pressure, moaning his own desperate, broken words as he shudders and thrusts, murmuring against Jack’s skin, “So good, Jack, so good, stay tight for me, let me feel you -”

“Gabriel, _Gabriel_ , wanna see you, Gabe, please, _please_ -” Jack gasp-growls, even as his hips buck and shudder, even has he rocks himself back on Gabriel’s thick, perfect hardness, fucking him full and fierce, thrusting that stiff, intense pleasure against Jack’s own desperation, pushing in in in on Jack’s ache, causing him to throb and squeeze, as his left hand tears at the fabric of the couch and his right hand grips at Gabriel’s head, just behind his own, encouraging his partner to kiss and nip and bite at his neck.

Gabriel thrusts into him a few more times, rolling his hips, driving himself into that perfectly wet, perfectly tense heat, his fingertips clawing at Jack’s hips and pulling Jack back onto his throbbing, shuddering cock.  Gabriel moans against the back of Jack’s neck as Jack’s fingers scratch across his scalp, as Jack’s broad back shakes beneath his chest, as Jack’s deep, groaning words rumble through Gabriel’s skin and into his heart.

“ _Gabriel, Gabriel, quiero verte, por favor_ \- wanna see you when I come again, Gabriel, _please_ -” Jack gasps, as Gabriel nuzzles sweet, sighing kisses against his neck, at the base of his hair, along his shoulder blades, as Gabriel’s fingers dig small, bruising pinpricks of pain-pleasure into his hips, as Gabriel’s thick cock - perfectly velvety slicked but perfectly smoothly strong - thrusts and fucks hard, furious pleasure in in into Jack, against his _aching_ pressure, perfect, bursting ecstasy lightning through him, into the churning build of broken desperation in his groin, out to his dripping dick, up his spine -

But above everything -

Shifting out from the ache to the white hot, pleasuring edge being fucked into him -

He wants he wants he wants so _badly_ to see Gabriel, to breathe broken, pleading kisses against his lips, to melt in that sweltering gold-gilded gaze, warm dripping honey and smoldering smoke -

To see the sparks of Gabriel’s own pleasure snap and shudder across Gabriel’s perfect face as Jack’s hands hold him, as Jack’s throbbing, slick muscles hold his perfect hardness.

And Gabriel -

Gabriel wants he wants he wants to see Jack melt into a liquid, white hot pleasure, wants to see Jack unravel in his hands as the blurring, boundless edge rocks through him like a rolling wave, wants to see Jack fall to pieces as he fucks Jack into his orgasm -

But above all else -

Shifting out of Gabriel’s stiff, aching _throb_ , his relentless, furious hard pleasure, desperate for Jack’s wet, clenching tightness -

He wants he wants he wants to see the look of utter bliss break across Jack’s perfect face, Gabriel’s name gasped and moaned through his lips, Gabriel’s own dog tags slipping across Jack’s neck.

Gabriel growls against Jack’s skin, giving one last, furious thrust into him, fucking his aching cock in in into Jack’s sweet, tight heat, grinding the head against Jack’s throbbing pressure point, hard and thick and full, pleasure rocking through Gabriel as Jack moans and tightens up around him, as Jack’s hips push back on him, as Jack’s fingernails scratch across his scalp -

And then

Gabriel pulls himself out, Jack gasping and groaning as that perfectly hard, perfectly full pressure leaves him, but Gabriel’s left hand is slipping up his abs, gently pushing him up up up -

Jack immediately twists, sliding himself around, his hands grabbing at Gabriel’s head to pull him in for a desperate, hasty kiss, meltingly hot and perfectly _broken_ as Gabriel nips and bites at Jack’s lips.  Jack gasps, murmuring with increasing urgency, “Gabriel, fuck, _fuck_ , Gabriel, need you, love you, let me feel you, Gabriel -”

Gabriel kisses and groans against Jack’s lips as his own name rolls from them in desperately loving and urgent tones, as Jack digs fingers into Gabriel’s scalp and shoulder blades.  He helps twist Jack around, his hands shifting Jack’s legs until they’re wrapped around his hips.  Together, they slide Jack back onto the couch cushions a little more, until his ass lies right on the edge.  Gabriel lines his dripping cock back up, pushing in in in, deeper deeper, feeling that wet, white hot, tight perfection claim him again, as Jack’s thighs lock around his waist, as Jack’s hands claw into his skin, as Jack sings in cracking, _aching_ tones against Gabriel’s lips:

“Yes, _yes_ , Gabriel, _yes_ , oh _fuck yes_ , fuck me hard, Gabriel - make me come, I’m so close, I love you -”

Gabriel thrusts in again and again, groaning low, raw whispers as that tension - sticky wet, smoothly strong - clenches and rolls around him, pressuring against his cock in perfect waves of pleasure that Jack squeezes into him, Jack’s fingertips clinging to the curve of Gabriel’s shoulders, hanging on in hasty desperation.  Gabriel winces as Jack shudders and bucks against him, pressing his forehead against Jack’s, watching as the throbbing ecstasy they’re sharing floods across Jack’s face, his sea-blue eyes hazy with Gabriel’s pleasure pushing him to the edge.  

“That’s it, Jack, _mi corazón_ \- let me see you come, let me hear you sing,” Gabriel is gasping, and Jack moans as that golden smoke gaze focuses on him, the desperate, loving look in Gabriel’s eyes melting with the intense, throbbing, overwhelmingly perfect pressure Gabriel is fucking into him, rolling aching, furious waves of pleasure into him.  Jack shudders as Gabriel’s thick cock fills him in in in, deeper deeper, grinding harder harder against Jack’s prostate, and he groans as Gabriel’s perfect thickness thrusts more lightning sparks across his lower body, his wet, heated muscles spasming around Gabriel’s sticky sweet, strong cock, one hand digging into Jack’s hipbone, the other squeezing _hard_ at the curve of Jack’s ass.  

Jack rocks his hips, trying to drive Gabriel’s dick deeper deeper, trying to push that pleasure harder harder, throbbing tension roiling and storming through him as Gabriel rocks back, rocks in, fucks him hard and fast and desperately perfect into the couch cushions -

The white hot, melting edge is coming, building hard and fast and desperate inside Jack, as Gabriel’s perfection - strong and sweetly throbbing, thick and full, heavy and hot - pushes Jack towards it and -

He wants he wants he wants to come for Gabriel, wants to let Gabriel drive him over the edge, wants to scream Gabriel’s name as Gabriel’s intense, gilded sunburst gaze watches him unravel -

That gaze is watching him now, focusing with sharp, needy intensity.  Jack’s hands slip to the sides of Gabriel’s face, raking gentle yet firm scratches down the sides to his beard, where he _pulls_ \- Jack pulls Gabriel closer to his lips, half-singing, half- _begging_ :

“Please, _please, Gabriel - so close, so close, te quiero, te amo,_ I love you, I love you, _please_ \- fuck me until I come, and then fuck me until you come -”

Gabriel groans against Jack’s lips as the words spill from his mouth in needy, broken rumbles, and Gabriel thrusts into him _harder harder_ , fucking his dripping, throbbing cock into Jack’s shuddering, shaking tension, his muscle spasms growing erratic around Gabriel’s aching hardness, the pleasure melting the two of them down, blurring into rolling, rising heat that flashes through them.  Jack’s right hand drifts down to Gabriel’s ass, grabbing and squeezing and pulling _hard_ , forcing Gabriel in in in, deeper deeper, and Gabriel shudders at the fingers clawing at his skin there, pressuring against his shaking, thrusting muscles -

Jack’s left fingers pull at the back of Gabriel’s head, forcing Gabriel closer, drawing Gabriel to gasp as Jack kisses and nips and bites at his lips, every other breath broken with “ _Gabriel, Gabriel_.”  Gabriel groans as another lightning bolt of pleasure spikes through him from Jack’s tense, roiling heat, grinding up for the sweet, perfect pressure around his dick, throbbing into his groin, the needy, desperate _ache_ building building building like a storm -

But above everything else -

Gabriel can _feel_ the white hot edge of pleasure coming to claim Jack, can _feel_ how Jack begins to unravel beneath him, can _feel_ that tight, wet, heated pressure clench and squeeze and _ache_ around his cock, hard and hot, hard and hot, thick and full and fulfilling, can _feel_ Jack’s stiff dick drip and grind against his abs -

Can _feel_ the rising tide of ecstasy swell and crack and _sing_ in Jack’s deep, broken tones as Jack half-shouts, half-whines:

“Gabriel, _Gabriel, **Gabriel** \- _ fuck fuck _fuck_ , oh god, Gabriel -”

“Let me see you come, Jack, let me feel you -” Gabriel gasps back, locking his gaze on Jack’s, the blue of Jack’s eyes growing cloudy and weak and -

Gabriel thrusts into him _hard_ , fucking his cock _deep_ inside Jack, driving his stiff, strong hardness right against Jack’s swelling, sweet, storming _ache_ -

And Jack -

Stars melt and snap and shine as the edge rolls through him with Gabriel’s thrust, white hot, white hot and hard, lightning striking through him, from the torrent that Gabriel’s cock grinds into, shivering up his spine, striking out through his thighs, up up up into his stiff, desperate cock and -

“ ** _Gabriel, Gabriel_** -” Jack sings in low, deep, broken tones as he shudders, as the edge thunders through him, white hot and hard with Gabriel’s thick, full perfection and _everything aches and throbs and falls_ -

Jack’s gaze clings to Gabriel’s intense, furious face as he unravels.

Gabriel grimaces as the pleasure of Jack’s orgasm roars through both of them, Jack tightening and squeezing down _hard_ around Gabriel’s aching cock, Jack’s muscles shuddering and shaking, pressuring around Gabriel in perfect, throbbing waves.  Gabriel feels another thrill of lightning ecstasy run through him as Jack’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open against Gabriel’s lips, his name of “ ** _Gabriel, Gabriel_** ” being sung in that perfect, smoke-storm voice -

Followed a fraction of a second later by Jack’s stiff, hard dick spasming and twitching, sticky, white heat shuddering out across Gabriel’s abs and chest.

The mere sight and feel of it gets Gabriel to grind _harder, deeper_ against Jack’s aching, sweet pressure and Jack practically _melts_ as a second, smaller wave of pleasure flashes through him, burning through him like an aftershock.

“Breathe, Jack, breathe - that’s it, _mi vida_ , come back to me.”

Gabriel’s voice - spun with a sugar, sunshine softness - draws Jack back from the edge, his mind still shuddering through the ripples of pleasure, as his gaze refocuses on Gabriel’s bright, gilded eyes - the look on Gabriel’s face is intensely, overwhelmingly perfect: the look of hazy, loving desperation, smoking across those light-dark eyes, gold lacquered at the seams, is Jack’s favorite expression on Gabriel.

And before his mental awareness is fully recovered

Before he has even untangled his sense of self from Gabriel’s hard, thick pleasure

Jack is pressing his lips against Gabriel’s, whispering in urgent, encouraging tones:

“Come inside me, Gabriel, fuck me to the end, please, _please_ , wanna feel you come, wanna feel you fill me up -”

Gabriel scowls with intense pleasure as Jack tightens and throbs around him with each word, as Jack’s sticky, heated muscles continue to clench and pressure around him.  Gabriel thrusts again, grinding the head of his cock against Jack’s tightness, and Jack shudders in his arms, a loose, wicked smile flitting on his face as Gabriel growls out, “God _damn_ , Jack - hang onto me.”

Jack wraps his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, shifting his legs slightly so his thighs grip Gabriel’s waist, and his commander shakily rises a half-step, carrying Jack before -

Gabriel practically flops himself down on the couch, heaving a quick sigh of relief as he relaxes into the soft cushions, settling back against the seat as -

Jack grins with a lazy, roguish mischief down at him, slotting his thighs on either side of Gabriel’s hips and legs, tilting his head as he slides back in for another melting, hot kiss, that smile perfect against Gabriel’s lips, his fingers scratching up across Gabriel’s scalp and -

Jack rolls his hips, squeezing down on Gabriel’s aching, dripping cock and Gabriel groans and shudders, his hands slipping down Jack’s back -

“I love riding you,” Jack half-moans, half-laughs against Gabriel’s lips, still high with his pleasure as his hips rise and sink, fucking himself down on Gabriel’s thick, hard cock.  Jack gasps and groans, still half-laughing lightly, “I love watching you fall apart beneath me, I love how perfectly you fill me up like this - c’mon, Gabriel, fuck me full, fuck me until you come, wanna feel you come inside _me - ahhhhh, fuck_ -”

Gabriel’s hands grip at Jack’s ass, spreading him wider, causing Jack to sink down on his thick, throbbing cock another inch, and Jack’s lilting teases shift down too, down into a broken, wanton, gasping moan, perfect music to Gabriel’s ears, just as Jack’s hot, clenching, wet tightness is perfect to Gabriel’s aching cock, and he thrusts up, driving himself in in in, deeper deeper, grinding the head against Jack’s overstimulated, overwhelmed pressure point -

Which only gets Jack to moan “ _fuck **yes** , Gabriel_” louder as he clenches down even tighter, as he works his hips down lower, as his sticky sweet, white hot muscles throb and roll across Gabriel’s dick, pleasure flashing and spiking through Gabriel again and again, hard and hot, hard and hot, heavy and perfect like Jack -

Jack grinds down on Gabriel’s cock, thick and hot, full and fulfilling, pressuring that overwhelmingly perfect hardness in in into him, and Jack feels another throbbing shudder of pleasure roll through him - _fuck_ , he’s only just come but he can feel that _ache_ needle through him again, full of Gabriel’s own pleasure, as Gabriel thrusts up up up into him -

Jack slides his left hand up Gabriel’s deep, rich chest, gliding fingers across smooth, perfect skin and through his own white hot mess, sticky and thick, Gabriel’s eyes staring at him intensely as Jack -

He gives Gabriel a hazy, charming grin

And presses his own hand - slick with his own orgasm - to his lips.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Gabriel almost chokes, his eyes going wide at the sight of Jack sucking on his own fingers, licking at his own palm, Jack’s half-lidded, cloudy blue gaze watching Gabriel with a liquid lightning intensity, a knowing, smug smirk on his face and -

Suddenly, Gabriel is fucking up into him, hard hard hard, fast and furious and _desperate_ , his cock _desperate_ for Jack’s tight, melting heat, _desperate_ to feel that clench and ache and roll around him, perfectly pressured and perfectly hot and perfectly full.  His hands grip at Jack’s ass and force him down down down, grinding his head against Jack’s overstimulated prostate, causing his partner to half-shout, half-laugh, “Oh my god, Gabriel, _yes, fuck yes, fuck me hard, Gabe,_ fill me up _please_ \- wanna feel you come -”

“God _damn_ , Jack,” Gabriel growls, biting at Jack’s collarbone, nipping at the ball chain around his neck, kissing hot, biting marks on the underside of Jack’s jaw as Jack raises his hips before grinding back down down down on Gabriel’s aching, thrusting dick.  Gabriel groans against Jack’s neck, murmuring with hot, breaking words, “You’re perfect like this, _joder_ , _te amo_ , you look so good riding my dick, wearing my name -”

“I love you, Gabriel, love you, I’m yours -” Jack gasps back as Gabriel’s cock fucks him hard and hot, hard and hot, full and _so fucking fulfilling_ , so perfect inside him, pushing and pressuring up up up against Jack’s aching, throbbing weakness, threatening to overwhelm him again, rolls and spikes of pleasure shuddering through Jack with each thrust and -

“Promise me,” Gabriel is gasping against his skin, his hands gripping at Jack’s ass as Jack rides him down, as Jack’s tight, thunderous heat melts around his cock and Gabriel is burying his head against Jack’s shoulder as he moans, “Never leave me, stay with me, always sing to me, please, _please_ -”

Jack’s hands are suddenly at the side if his face, pulling him up, and Gabriel stares right into those perfect blue eyes, his own pleasure reflected in them, drifting through Jack’s gaze like he’s sinking into an underwater storm, and Jack -

Jack smiles as he murmurs so warmly, so lovingly:

“I’m here, Gabriel, I’m here - I love you, I’ll always love you, I’m with you, fill me up, Gabriel, please, let me feel you come, let me watch you -”

And Gabriel -

He shudders and winces as Jack tightens up around him, as Jack rides down a throb of pressure and pleasure into him, around his cock, down into his groin, into where his storm for Jack, aching and dripping and throbbing, has been building building building for days and days and days, into where his fear and joy, his anger and love have been melting down into something nameless, something swelling and cresting with white hot, white hot, hard pleasure that only Jack can feel, only Jack can touch and tease and tighten -

Something only Jack can push him into, the brink of himself, the overwhelming edge of joypleasure that only Jack himself can create in Gabriel and -

Gabriel tenses and flinches, rocking his hips up up upwards, fucking himself hard and hot, hard and hot, thick and full into Jack, grinding himself against that melting, velvety strong tension, pleasure beginning to spike and lance through him, as Jack shakes and rolls his ass down, tight and clenching around Gabriel’s dripping, needy cock and -

Jack leans into it, rising higher before forcing himself down down down, as deep as he will go, pushing Gabriel’s cock in in in, harder harder, thick and _so full_ , _so perfect_ inside him, causing Jack to shudder as the ache inside him _throbs_ again, and fuck, _fuck_ , he feels like he’s on the verge again, on the verge just from feeling Gabriel’s own climax coming, on the verge just from feeling _Gabriel_ -

Feeling Gabriel rock and fuck into him, that hard, stiff pleasure - perfectly strong, perfectly thick, perfectly hot - rising up into him, pressuring inside-to-out, throbbing and aching and thrusting so rough and fast and ready, Jack is _ready_ to feel Gabriel, to feel Gabriel’s pleasure shudder and shake inside him as Gabriel reaches his breaking point.

Gabriel winces and gasps, staring up at Jack’s broken, lightning smiles - all silvery blue with small, wicked, vivid smirks and soft groans - as Jack rolls and tightens around him, riding him hard and hot, hard and hot, fast and rough, pleasure building building building between them again, lightning and thunder striking through Gabriel, Jack fucking down onto him with that perfect, aching tension, sticky, hot sweetness that rocks him to the brink and -

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gabriel gasps, shuddering as his control unravels, as his hips thrust up, his cock starting to twitch and shake - he’s pressing it in in in, surging upwards, fucking into that tight, wet, overwhelming heat, trying to get the last few rolls of Jack’s ache around his dripping, throbbing dick and -

Jack grins down at him, grinding down _harder harder_ , forcing Gabriel deeper deeper, feeling how Gabriel’s hips begin to rise and fall erratically, feeling how Gabriel’s thick cock throbs and fucks into him with growing, rolling intensity - hard and hot, hard and hot, the edge pounding and pulsing and _aching_ between them, like a submerged storm rising to the surface, threatening to engulf them, lightning strikes and sunbursts of pleasure snapping and sparking between them.

Jack cradles Gabriel’s face, each expression of breaking, uncontrollable pleasure - gilded smoke, shimmering sunrises in Gabriel’s perfect eyes - looking all the more deadly, all the more achingly wonderful on Gabriel’s face, and Jack can see that endless edge, that breaking fall coming close close close in those gorgeous eyes as Gabriel gasps and groans, “Jack, _Jack_ \- _fuck,_ holy shit, I’m close, Jack, I’m so close - say my name, sing to me -”

“I’m here, Gabriel, I’m here -” Jack half-moans, half-sings as Gabriel’s hips shake and shudder and tremble beneath his, as Gabriel’s hard dick throbs and fucks into him, and _fuck, fuck_ \- Jack feels his own edge coming again, his own cock is only half-hard, half-stiff, but Gabriel’s good, Gabriel’s so good, Gabriel is _perfect_ inside him, hard and hot, hard and hot, full and fulfilling, everything Jack has ever wanted or needed -

_Gabriel_ is everything Jack has ever wanted or needed -

“Gabriel, c’mon, c’mon, let me feel you come, show me why you’re the best, Gabriel, Gabriel, _Gabriel_ -” Jack urges him on, singing his name and his praises, groaning his desperate need for him, a sound that sends surging shivers of frisson across Gabriel’s skin, as that tight, sticky wet pressure fucks perfect, throbbing heat around his cock and -

 

Jack locks his vibrant, stormy blue gaze on Gabriel’s molten sun-gold one, as Jack leans in, murmuring with fierce, _aching_ intensity dripping in every word:

“I love you, Gabriel - let me feel you, let me love you, Gabriel, _please_ -”

Gabriel shudders and groans as he melts down, as the white hot, white hot, furious joypleasure edge snaps and sparks through him, burning down all his senses, unraveling inside him as Jack rocks that sticky sweet, clenching tight ecstasy down on his cock, his needy _ache_ finally coming undone as he shakes and fucks one-two, three-four into Jack, deep deep deep, as deep as he can go, the head of his cock twitching and spasming as he grinds it against Jack’s pressure point, the roiling storm breaking loose at the seams and -

Gabriel buries a deep deep deep kiss against Jack’s groaning lips, as his orgasm pounds out through him, flooding all his senses with liquid, lightning fire, stars and sunbursts alighting inside him as everything finally snaps in place, as the white hot, white hot, hard _throb_ breaks and cracks and -

Jack moans openly against Gabriel’s mouth, kissing back as much as he can, as he feels Gabriel’s cock shake and shiver and _throb_ inside him, followed a fraction of a second later by sticky, white, _perfect_ heat filling him, hard and hot, hard and hot, sweet and strong, somehow pressuring into his overstimulated ache while melting into him as the same time and -

Jack shakes, his ache engulfing him, tightening down around Gabriel’s thrusting, throbbing cock as pleasure ripples through him again, as stars and suns align in a smoky haze of sweet, overwhelming pleasure, Gabriel’s kiss feeling perfect against him, Gabriel’s wet, spasming hardness perfect inside him, and Jack grinds down one-two, three-four as a dry roll of plasma pleasure burns through him, melting him down into nothing -

Nothing but Gabriel

Nothing but the two of them together

Entwined in a deep swell of their ache together, riding through the blinding, overwhelming storm that strikes through them, fire and flood, hell and highwater and -

There’s a moment where nothing matters anymore

Nothing but the two of them together

Deep, shuddering breaths against each other’s lips and deep, shuddering thrusts against each other’s hips and deep, shuddering waves of pleasure inside each other and

Gabriel leans back into the softness of the couch, feeling his cock twitch and ache inside Jack’s clenching tightness a few more times as a wince of _pure, perfect pleasure_ flitters across Jack’s hazy, clouded face, and Jack follows him down, kissing him into melting, twisted perfection, his lips claiming Gabriel’s breath and small gasps of “Jack, Jack” -

In the slow, syrupy stillness that follows

There is the clink-clink of Gabriel’s dog tags - hanging from Jack’s neck - tapping against Jack’s dog tags - hanging from Gabriel’s neck -

And the sound of heavy, deep, contented sighs in between heavy, deep, contented kisses.

Gabriel runs soft, gentle fingers through Jack’s gold-blonde hair, giving him light, caressing scratches across his scalp, and Jack nuzzles into his grasp, murmuring in a gentle, hoarse, low whisper, “ _Te amo, Gabi_ , _te amo_ \- that was perfect -”

“...Did you dry orgasm there?” Gabriel asks warmly, but there’s a slight smirk on his deep, rich, regal face.  Jack reflects the smirk, giving Gabriel his own sly, crooked smile as he chuckles, “Sure felt like it.”

“God damn, Jack - that’s hot,” Gabriel growls, nipping at Jack’s lower lip as his partner half-moans, half-laughs, “Well, I _did_ say that you were the best -”

“You’re gonna get me riled up again,” Gabriel warns him, causing Jack to give a playful roll of his hips, but that only gets both of them to groan with soft pleasure as the motion overstimulates the two of them together, Gabriel feeling Jack’s tight, wet heat clench around his throbbing cock and Jack feeling Gabriel’s slow hardness ride against his aching pressure.

Gabriel’s left hand rubs soothing circles on Jack’s lower back as Jack’s own hands trace gentle, clinging lines across Gabriel’s face, down his cheeks, through the softness of his beard.  Gabriel gives Jack another handsome, charming smile and Jack -

He leans in to kiss it, pressing his own whispers to Gabriel’s lips:

“Love you, Gabe.”

“Love you too, Jack,” Gabriel whispers back, sharing in the long, sweet moment of the kiss, before he breaks away slightly to mutter with stronger intensity, “...Don’t do that ever again.”

Jack pauses, his eyes assessing Gabriel’s softly stern expression, the flakes of joyhate glittering in Gabriel’s light, gold-smoke eyes.  His commander scowls faintly, still brushing calm fingertips through Jack’s hair as he adds with a slow, syrupy sugar to his sweetly sorrowful words:

“Don’t break yourself for me ever again.  I won’t...I won’t know what do with myself if you die.”

Jack rests his forehead against Gabriel’s, dog tags clinking together in the still silence as he murmurs back gently, “I won’t, Gabriel.  I promise.  I won’t do that to us.”

“...Please don’t leave me behind, Jack,” Gabriel pleads, pulling Jack in for a hug, his voice breaking a little with each word.  Jack returns the hug, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, promising to the air between them and those smoky, gilded eyes, ablaze with light and life and sweetly aching love:

“I won’t, Gabriel, I promise, I’ll never leave you - I’m with you, I’m always with you, _mi sol_ , _mi rey_.”

And Jack slides another warm, sweet kiss against Gabriel’s lips, and after a fraction of a second, Gabriel melts into it, perfect in every moment, gilded with gold lacquer at the seams, strong and sweet, like the perfect sunrise that breaks the longest night -

They linger like that, melding together, senses blurred and boundaries lost

As the colors in the room - bright white light and the faintest tints of sea-blue - mix and sing together

As their dog tags clink-clink against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Well
> 
> Hope that was fun? :D


End file.
